Colorful world
by Aki-Akatsuki
Summary: The matches seller 'Kaia' didn't die pathetically in the street instead she was traveled to One Piece. Far from her Middle age century to a more interesting world she known nothing about. Clinching her new life after experiencing new feelings, What changes could she possibly make in her new home? (Hope you give it a try) Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

 _The Special Day:  
_

Christmas Is always a special day, with its peculiar cold weather yet warm, as the overwhelmed feelings of love, affection, and happiness heated the core of each and every house of the city.

The trice the day began your ears would detected no more than greeting and delight wishes danced from a tongue to another, and a glued smile on each feature. You could feel the radiant excitement of giving and receiving gifts, the happiness of having a special dinner with family, and zeal shone the eyes of the kids anticipating Santa Claus.

Indeed it's a very special day, but unfortunately not quite warm for everyone.

As the sun hid behind the tall buildings glowing soft orange color in motion to disappear again, the mass of people decreased. It was early but the majority headed to their nests preparing for the nice long night, except for Kaia who dragged her foot down the street with no intention to return because unless no soul left outside beside hers her job would not end yet. And then she could still spot men and some women here and there, it was an easy task as men –in her century- wore long black coats and dark big hat over their heads, for women's clothing a tighter-fitting garment, a very large skirt that trailed to the ground and a headdress –often a small hat with veil- it was much more complicated than that but Kaia never had the chance to wear such a dress so she never known.

She glanced down her dirty, simple and long dress before buttoning her tiny red coat; she absolutely didn't want to frighten her customers, then she marched over a man and throws him a bright smile she mastered over the years "Do you need one Sir?" Kaia shoved a basket full of matches over him but he completely ignored her, she shouted his back a look full of plea like he could see her, afterward the soreness from the slipped chance invasion her 'But this could have been worse, right?' and yes, people –normally- shoved her and at the _best_ insulted her verbally or arrowed her with nasty glares.

Her desperate attempts came to an end when shadows amalgamated into one darkness, the wind streamed in streets, "Time's up" she murmured shivering at the cold's stings from outside and inside her malnourished body, before she studied the three coins sat on her pale palm which weren't enough to cover up the requested money her –father- demanded her to get him. He probably –in a certainly way- would beat the crap out of her and let her starve.

'The day couldn't possibly get any worse' She hissed making her way to her inevitable punishment, after awhile she stopped when small white and soft balls start falling "Just Great!" She uttered sarcastically. Honestly, she totally didn't hate it, her head rolled up, eyes filled with fascination, it was as if the dark bottomless ocean above snowed 'hope', even if it was in small potions it was still there.

After awhile of blanking stares, the voice of a little girl dragged Kaia's mind to reality, "Wow! Mummy prepared all my favorite dishes, she's the best."

Kaia's face darted to her left side, when realization hit her that she was standing across an opened window, she wanted to move however her body disdained.

Her two glassy balls reflected the warm small family.

She felt the world cupped in the view in front of her.

"How about Daddy?" The man said in a jealousy tone as he grabbed the little girl and sat her in front of him.

"Emm…That does depend on the gift," She spouted sheepishly, a grin adorned her figure.

"Daddy's sad now" He started tickling his daughter with a pout over his face.

"He he… Aya was joking you're the best Papa in the world."

Kaia's eyes widened when she saw her past self in the girl, her mother setting table and her father teasing her non-stop, it was a light trick yet squeezed her heart.

"Are you Santa Claus?" She was confused at when the little girl approached the glass and before she thought of an answer the mother glared at her while closing window.

Kaia's ears detected the last words,

"Aya Santa Claus isn't _dirty._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

 _Words From The Heart:_

Kaia knew it was true, still who in the world choose to be dirty? At least she didn't. It was life, fate, destiny; it was something bigger than her or anyone else that forced her to be the way she is, she hate to admit it because she had to state how vulnerable of a girl she was.

After her parents got killed in front of her when she was still a six years old kid her uncle took over all their wealth and pretend to take care of her, but as soon as the 'unfortunate event' burned to forgotten ashes he sold her as a slave.

The man who bought Kaia was Felix –or so called father by the girls- a drunkard who buys and pick up orphan girls to force them work in exchange for a rotten ceiling and a disgusting soup. For their benefit, rich people and police have his back which Kaia discovered after an essay to escape. She always face closed doors, windows and hands which never opened unless to push her back.

Her pair shoes were the only thing you could hear a voice of, avoiding dark narrow streets she walked under lamps making her shadow dance behind her. Next thing she knew was her in the beach, extremely cold but it was the only place where she calms down. She inhaled and exhaled rhythmically letting the salty air engulfed her lungs, ambled a few steps and sat crossing her legs in front of the ocean.

"Hello Mr. Ocean," She said with a wide smile. It was her habit –she didn't knew if it was bad or good- coming here whenever she was in a tight spot and talk it all to the ocean. Every time there was no response, well she was mad enough to speak but not to the degree expect an answer.

'At least he listens earnestly' she thought, for her the ocean was a wise grandpa, she would rumble for hours yet he never ignored her or turn his back to her, not like his able to but she had a feelings he would never do such a thing even if he could.

She lighted two matches and anticipating the results of her action she thought 'I'll be beat up till death anyway.'

"You knew, Felix will beat me up tomorrow…maybe the day after it too as I would be as good as a mummy, enable to walk and do trashed work, he won't give me food or blanket so I'll sleep in the cold floor" Her stomach growled at the mention of food and she chuckled adding "…again." She lighted four other matches as the two burned out.

"I didn't tell you but at eighteen I'll be forced to do more than match selling, dirty work…" The sound of a large wave crushed filled her ears, she considered it as a sign of the Ocean's anger at her statement and smiled faintly,

"Don't worry Osan, I'm planning to escape before it happens." The word were more like addressing herself to assure a shaky part of her.

" I came to tell you about my world Osan…a world where women wear silky dresses made by the tears and blood of kids, where men are gentlemen wolves they bent to wealthy ladies and jump on starry little girls. A flashy façade of wild forest, where we are insects fated to crush under the foot of Earls," despite Kaia's flustered state she was happy to talk with no one stopping her, to express her true feeling rather than empty smile hung over her lips till it etched there, to free the dark emotions chewing her. Happy to the point she didn't notice neither the weird unrestrained movement of the ocean or that the matches went cold long ago.

"It's frightening how no one want to change, help, or at least see. Each one walk in their comfort zone not bothering on whose body they walk on…the sun burn the color in the Whole but I can't help see them all in one single color…a dark grey."

The waves of wind sent chills down her spine reminding her of matches, she snatched a box from the basket and dragged the set of wood against the rough dry surface of the box screaming "I wish to live in a more colorful world; I wish to be cleaned from all of their dirt."

The instant the matches fired letting the girl have better view, her eyes widened and her lower jaw dropped at the sight of a giant wave was about to hit the whole damned city. It was awfully silent, no wonder she could hear her voice free of flows just a moment ago, it was just her and huge jaw of water ready to snap on her.

She somehow managed to utter the word under her chin.

"Not like that Osan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

 _The First Encounter:_

The wall of water didn't wait for Kaia to gasp the full situation as it started falling, she rooted to the ground part of the reason was because of fear –no one could blame her for that- the other part was because her awareness of even if she did run, she won't make it to a safer place in time.

 _'_ _Let's get done with it already'_ She shut her eyes tight, bitted her lower lips and hugged her basket trying to release her fear through the force she provided her clutches.

After what was like a metallic fist punched her head, she was surprised of how clingy her conscience was. Under the impact, her whole body paralyzed so she let the current do its job while the salty water assaulted her lungs chasing out the air with a feverish feeling bubbled with every passing second. Her mind drifted to its store of memory playing a certain one,

 _"_ _Dad what's 'dying'?"_

 _"_ _Is being without a soul" He answered without hesitation, though the word didn't wash the confused look over his daughter face._

 _"_ _DON'T TELL HER THAT" Kaia's mother spouted almost spelling every word in a treating way._

 _"_ _Mom said Grandma went to a better place is that 'dying'?"_

 _"_ _When you grew up you'll understand! For now just remember that some people are a walking corpses, they breath but they are actually dead. Existing is never a proof of having a soul."_

 _"_ _Okay?" Kaia uttered after hearing her mom hummed in somehow satisfaction._

 _"_ _And no honey, your grandma's death means she was buried after her organ-" a knife came flying from the kitchen and parked near his head._

A weak smile found its way to her lips _'I understand father._ ' Falling in other people limited expectations, accept it, and give up your own dreams is no more than being a soulless puppet moved by strings. And she would never make it real for them dying in such a pathetic manner, changes would eventually occur be it with her there or not, but Kaia wanted badly to be part of it.

The will to live along with doze of adrenaline streamed within her, she stretched her arms toward the source of light and pushed her body higher. The moment she surfaced her face she inhaled a deep breath, before a wave shoved her toward the land. After successive coughs, voiding her lungs from water, Kaia laid with her back faced the hard soil in assurance. Breathing felt the comfortable thing in the world, thus she let her fatigue took over sending her to slumber.

The burning sun's rays harassed Kaia's skin and kicked her out her dreams, the blinding light hindered her eyes from opening which she overtake after a lot of essays, the same goes for her sore muscles when she tried to get up.

She scanned her surrounding, there was no building peeking at her from the distance like the city, nor the voices of the busy folks, there was just ocean, golden sand, and forest. "Where am-I?" She didn't stay much in ocean so it was impossible to be far from her city, _'What happened?'_ Her stomach roared reminding her of its needs so she lets the question hang till she finds food first. The forest was loaded with fruits, Kaia ate to her heart contented, she even found a lack where she took bath, then climbed a cliff to sleep as it was obvious she wasn't the only one or rather creature in the island, she was just lucky to not come across carnivores.

The next day, Kaia headed to the beach considering the possibility of a boat selling across the island. She had to cut her dress short so she could climb threes and the cliff thus she wondered if anyone would be willing to help her in such a state. She froze when she heard voices coming her way,

"…Can ya believe it? The lout loses his middle finger in the fight."

"What Cap'tain said about it?"

"Somethin' like -It's a banquet for our friend's saint-like new life-"

The two men stopped on their track as they spotted Kaia who showed herself taking her chance to get help. However she regretted her rush action when she saw the weapons lynched on them, their faces weren't friendly at all and in top of it all they were half naked _'For God's sake even Jack the Ripper wore his_ _clothes.'_ Terrified she broke the eyes contact and dash toward the forest.

"STOP!" The two yelled in union.

 _'_ _Like Hell Murders-Naked-Monkeys.'_ She tried to, yet couldn't escape, the sand slow her down, on the other hand the men didn't have any difficulties and were used to it. A hand caught hers and gripped her toward them.

"Who're ya? none supposed to be here," one of them bowed so he could get in eyes level with Kaia, and she couldn't help notice how close he was. _'Calm_ _down, calm down'_ She shifted her eyes to the ground.

"Oi oi brat! Don't ignore me!" She could feel his hand hurled toward her and a voice screaming in her head several times – (Dangerous) run…run-. She backed her face countless inches and knocked the man with her head.

"I know just SHUT THE FUCK UP." Kaia addressed the voice shouting in her skull nevertheless the other man's hostility increased; the clutch in her arm hardened and his other free hand covered her mouth.

"What was that for bitch?"

– (Dangerous) Bite! - She didn't wait to be told a second time and immediately sank her teeth into his hand, she let go when he loosed his grip on her arm, _'Let's finish it'_ Then arrowed his stomach with her elbow.

Kaia was about to run when she heard clapping from behind. She subconsciously filched a gun from the man crouching in front of her, and turned aiming at whoever was enjoying her struggle.

A gang of men entered her line of vision, they wear weird clothes and some half naked. She let her orbs investigate them one by one and stop at the person in the middle, a red-haired man with a mark of claws in his right eye, a cheeky smile on his lips. – (Fear) – Kaia couldn't monitor her heart's beating, the sound buzzed her ears as if every part of her bloomed a heart of its own.

She dropped the gun, "ah…Not me?" Kaia slapped herself mentally, she wondered if was that even supposed to be a question, they caught her red handed, aimed a gun in them and blood from her previous gnaw was staining her mouth _'was that the best you could think of?'_

She was drowning in her inner scolding when one of the men behind her, who she hit with her head she suppose, jumped on her. (Dangerous) The sudden alert forced her body to move and without thinking she leapt back with her elbow aiming for his jaws, she could hear the crack of teeth at the _sweet_ kiss which sent him back to the ground. _'Now_ _I'm doomed'_ she thought clinching her short dress, facing down and biting her bloody lips.

"Hahahaha…Is that so?" The loud laugh shattered the awkward silence along with the tension, spellbinding the attention of the little girl. "What do you think Benn?" He darted to his left companion who sent him a grin.

' _Now your chance Kaia, apologize and ask his forgiveness'_ Taking advantage of his good mood, yeah that was the plan. But her catty tongue had to ruin everything "T-They deserve it for attacking me…H-half naked." Kaia sealed her mouth with both hands but it was too late.

"Hahahaha…They are pirates after all." Akagami spouted like it was a giving thing, though he had to admit he didn't expect such a funny reaction from the girl. Benn hit Akagami's head to stop him from teasing the kid any longer, he knew his captain won't approve of hurting a little girl just because they are pirates.

"P-Pirates?" Kaia copycatted the word like a parrot cocking her head in confusion _'19_ _th_ _century and there is still piracy?'_ She was pretty sure the answer was 'No.' She wondered if the men in front of her was even sane.

The red-haired man walked toward her. Kaia's body froze under his gazes, so she shut her eyes tight anticipating the worst. Then she felt a hand sat over her head in assurance,

"How about you take bath, change your clothes and join us in the banquet."

 _'_ _Did I mishear?'_ Her orbs snapped open in shock. A smiling face greeted her, she could feel nothing more than concern and affection coming from him.

"It'll be fun," Akagami insisted and Kaia nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

 _The False First Impression:_

Benn escorted Kaia to the ship letting Akagami handle his two fellows, after all it was he who ordered them to investigate the island. The red-haired man was sure none of them meant to harm the girl, but they indeed were rough on her.

Kaia stumbled behind the grey-haired man, shielded with his shadow from the piercing sun. Benn was aware and amused by her actions but he didn't invade her comfort zone and walked ahead of her allowing little steps along with silence took place between them. After a few minutes Benn suddenly stopped and Kaia who was spacing out returned to reality when she bumped into his well-muscled back, he smiled known she let her guard down around him,

"We arrived." At his statement she peeked from behind, not willing to give up his shadow any time soon.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the huge red vessel with a bowsprit shaped as a dragon's feature and the wavering black flags between clouds on each mast, her mouth follow the deed of her orbs at the realization of what kind of ship it is, _'Pirate ship.'_

"Never seeing one?" Benn cut her extremely astonished state, she shook her head so hard till he wasn't sure if that was a 'No' or she was trying to fade away a thought come to her. Afterward he helped her climb up the main deck, he noticed how the already existing silence got heavier and the girl tensed.

Kaia couldn't help it she was under the mercy of pirates, all she heard about them from her bed's mother stories were frightening. Childish thoughts still that was all her brain come up with at the mention of them, then the smile of the red-haired man pooped, out of the blue, dominating her mind.

"Emm…" Kaia spouted in an attempt of getting the words out her throat.

"What is it?" He was preserving a gentle tone all the time, so she could feel at ease and that was one of the reasons Akagami sent him with Kaia.

"I don't know what he was thinking." A pirate smiling from ear to the other and inviting her to a banquet after she _poke fun at_ his friends wasn't a believable idea, although she didn't feel any malice from him she still wondered if he was scheming something.

Benn knew who she was talking about, he was kind of impressive at how straightforward the girl was, she didn't put it as a question to seek his answer rather declared her feelings truthfully. He wanted to tell her that's nothing for her to worry about, but declined since it won't make any different as he in her eyes was 'an enemy.'

"You'll know soon," He gave her his best friendly smile and tapped her head lightly, to his surprise she nodded.

After a warm bath, which she rarely took when she was with Felix, she felt physically and mentally lighter. Before covering herself, Kaia traced an item she held dare, a memento from her parents. It was a silver dagger with golden adornment hugging a 'D' in the same color, she stroked the letter she knows nothing about then sighed.

'How could I known if a watermelon is sweet or not without tasting it?' another sigh escaped her rosy lips 'That was lame!' She decided to put her mother's rumbling aside and discover what kind of people those pirates are herself.

Benn was waiting for her outside; he lighted a cigarette, leaned on the wooden wall thinking if they even had any clothes the same size as the girl since she was tiny and small,

 _'_ _Every shirt_ _would be like a dress on her…Wait that's not a bad idea.'_ As soon as Kaia hopped from the bathroom wrapped in towels like a new baby, the grey-haired pirate walked past her and she trailed him.

He gripped a white short and handed it to Kaia which she took with no whining, she was happy to get rid of her messed up dress.

 _'_ _As expected'_ the shirt was long enough to hid the girl's knees,

"Cold?" he asked and she shook her head while wondering how to put the blue sash he got her, the confusion on her face was clear so he offered to help and she accepted it.

Once he finished a huge smile -in satisfaction- draw over his feature. Kaia glimpsed the happy expression on the pirate figure and mirrored it subconsciously.

"Thank you, Benn-san," she uttered loud enough for him to hear. True she was afraid of what was waiting for her, but the guy didn't show anything but kindness and she has to response in the same way.

His grin extended even more at her words "You're welcomed…mm?"

"Kaia"

"Okay…Let's go Kaia, shall we?" She nodded.

Tracking his crew was the easiest task for Benn, he just had to locate where the racket was since his friends were always the cause of it. The two didn't consume much time reaching the pirates in the forest,

"Welcome back," Akagami waved his hand with the usual wide grin occupied his face.

Somehow the board back which screened her since morning return to its righteous place as Benn stood in the left of the red-haired man, and Kaia was exposed to the meadow of gazes.

She was surprised at the sudden silence hocking up the swarm of men at the sight of her. "O-oh T-Thanks," the words hardly left her quivering lips.

"I'm Shanks…And as the captain of the Red-haired pirate I would like to apologize for the actions of my fellows," He wasn't the only one, but all the crew has a remorseful expression which Kaia wasn't expecting.

It was an unfussy apology with no excuses or reasons blemished it, it suited her because as simple as it was she accepted it.

"I'm Kaia," She bowed slightly _'It done like that right?'_ She tried to remember when it was the last time she introduce herself to someone, maybe before her parent's death. "…and I'm sorry for my earlier rudeness."

"Hahahaha, what's with bowing to pirates?" Her cheeks burned with bashfulness since she was being laugh at by the whole crowd,

"What's with pirates apologizing to a little girl?" After she spoke the words, she swore her tongue would be cut –if not now- someday. However Shanks didn't take it to the heart, instead he teased her even more,

"Fearing you bites us to the death, Kitty." He stuck out his tongue at her and she wondered if he was for real a captain or rather an immature person, _'…wait, Kitty?'_

"KAIA…And even if I did, you won't die."

"What's make you so sure Missy," the man who talked had a light brown hair styled in dreadlocks and something written on his right arm _'Yasopp?'_

"Stupid people have thick skin," Kaia stuck out her tongue making sure she do it the same way Shanks did, everyone directed their chuckles to the red-haired man who pouted and said "That's harsh."

Kaia was about to comment on his childish act but a growl stopped her, she flashed red at her stomach's unforeseen voice and the unplugged laugh.

 _'_ _They weren't bad after all'_

* * *

- **Hope you like it though nothing special happened, but I enjoyed writing this chapter (dunno why :3)**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, please review so I could know what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

 _Setting Sail :  
_

The night hugged the whole island except for one spot where the shadows danced at the wavering movement of the fire, the regular calm also cracked by the loud laughs.

To be called by your name rather than disgusting nicknames, to be apologized to, to feel warm, safe and sound were all firsts since years for Kaia. Even eating meat was a first which was the hardest to maintain, the girl was just sitting there watching as the men devoured ' _No, no INHALED'_ the meat while her stomach sang in agony. A round shaped man sat beside her,

"I suppose it's inconvenient having tall tongue rather than arms," the man held four racks of meat, two in each hand.

"You could say so," She knew how much trouble that devilish tongue got her, yet it never crossed her mind to change. Not when she understood the pain of receiving false hopes, empty promises and syrupy lies, and she would never give that to anyone.

"I'm Lucky," He proffered her two piles of meat with a non-ceased grin.

"Thank you! I'm lucky too," catching the beam of happiness in her eyes he giggled and before he corrected her she added "You are the best _Lucky-san_." After all, she memorized their names after a brief _meeting season_ when the pirates introduced their selves.

The strong aroma of booze forayed her nose, it wasn't like the cheap alcohol Felix showered with. A bitter-sweet feeling sank in her throat, Kaia was drunk from just the presence of those people.

"So Kaia-chan, how did you get here?" a cup of orange juice shoved near her face which she took gladly, the man wore a black headband with a white skull sketch and has a long blond hair. His friends called him Ed, from his white gloves Kaia supposed his a doctor.

"Thanks Ed-san," She sipped the cold liquid then persuaded "I don't quite know what really happened, I was wafted by a giant wave and found myself here," Kaia glimpsed the traded looks between pirates.

"The nearest Island from this one is two weeks in sea." Shanks spouted switching his full attention to Kaia.

"Huh? What about a main land? European continent?" After the tidal wave and meeting actual pirates nothing would shock her any more, or that what she assumed.

The silence haunted the forest at her question, every two glassy ball widened in disbelief.

Yasopp who was submerged in his drinking contest splintered the awkward calm, "Did you hit your head with something, Missy?" If it wasn't for his serious tone and concerned gazes, Kaia would think his was making fun of her, "Other than your friend's skull, nope. Why?"

"There is _no_ _main land…_ just islands." The timing was just great, the words reached Kaia's ears once the liquid descended her gullet and almost choked the life out of her. After receiving as much of whacks from Lucky Roo equivalent of her numerous coughs, she no longer knew what hurts the most. Kaia watched with a blurry vision as tears accumulated in the corners of her eyes from strangling, as the pirates' uproared spouting sympathetic words and shouting Kaia worry stars.

"What we gonna do Cap'tain?" one of the pirates said,

"We need at least a hint of your homeland so we could take you there Kaia," Shanks personality switched from childish to his serious mode, the girl's words didn't ring a bell in his head and he grew uneasy.

"Your family would be worried," Out of his concern, it seemed Yasopp told himself rather than Kaia because he knew just how much great the pain of living far from your child.

"I don't have any, my parents died long ago. No worries no one will miss me or notice my absence…or, maybe Felix will after all I'm his boxing bag," Kaia laughed then smiled in an attempt of assuring the men, but that gave her the opposite effect.

The chuckle of the girl rang in the ears of Akagami and chills run down his spin with every time it repeated itself, it was like taking a cold shower in a winter island. She was fragile so why she looked like the whole damn world chose her shoulders to lean on? She smiled sealing her tears, suffers and cries yet he could still hear them. In his eyes Kaia was like a cracked shell that could break any time,

"Is there something amusing about what you said?"

Benn put his hand over Shanks shoulder probably demanding him to use a gentle tone with the girl,

"It's always amusing to see their pathetic expression as they throw me coins and tone of glacial promises then go with no return, but rather than doing the same why are you so angry? I'm just another useless lowlife," A part of her was screaming for him to deny it and Shanks answer it louder, for her, for the world to listen "NO YOU ARE NOT!" Kaia bitted her lower lips, and shivered at his intense gazes which saw through her.

"Every single one here is for a reason, no matter how small their presence appeared. They exist and that's all it takes to make them special," Akagami restored his composed self and lowered his voice,

"Sometimes we are not what we wish to be just because we are weak, rather than a fake rough façade, you must accept your real self and make changes with your _own two hands_ …so drop that damn mask!"

Kaia know it wasn't an advice but an order that her body obeyed it instantly. Droplets roll down her cheeks, she clinched her chest where a burning sensation scorched. It was confusing how her heart combined a load of emotions, but certainly she was grateful.

When the pirates slept, Kaia chose to use the shoulder of Benn as a pillow since he didn't drink as much as the other did.

The sun sent it vibes announcing the beginning of a new day.

Kaia was greeted by a happy-go-lucky red-haired man first thing in the morning,

"What are you doing here?" apparently Shanks tugged beside her and slept hugging her.

"I thought you were cold," Kaia caressed her wet cheeks gasping the actions of Akagami _'So I was crying the whole night.'_

The time flow quickly, the pirates get up and loaded food supplies from the forest into the huge vessel. Kaia watched them as they prepared to leave,

"HEY KITTY" Shanks yelled near Kaia's ear making her jolt, she backed a little and glared at him,

"KAIA…And what is it?"

"Join my crew," He said with a grin split his face in two and closed eyes.

"WHAAAT?!" The entire crew roared in unison, Kaia's voice was between theirs. Except for Benn who saw that coming, the grey-haired man sent a fist to Akagami's head "No way in the four oceans, she's still young."

"She used Haki," Benn grabbed Shanks dragging him to the ship, though it didn't prevent the Captain from whining.

"Haki?" Kaia tilted her head in confusion,

Benn stopped and turned to face the little girl "Do you also want to be grabbed by the collar?"

It took her a couple of seconds to understand that it was an invitation to tug along, she dashed toward them "No thanks, care if I help you?"

"I can handle him just fine." Benn said pointing to the red head.

"HEY I'M NOT A BAG OF POTATOS." Shanks snapped, the two traded a look and start laughing "Yeah, Yeah."

It wasn't the first time Kaia boarded Akagami's ship but this time was different, all worries washed up and excitement replaced the previous fear. She studied the main deck, robes, barrels, straits, doors and many things filled her vision then Kaia swung her face to the sky escaping the unfamiliar atmosphere. The view appeared as if the ship was hung in the sky from the huge masts,

"MEN LET'S SET SAIL," The voice of Akagami brought her orbs back to the pirates that scattered like dandelion at the order of their captain. Kaia couldn't trail the entire crew's movement so she just peeked down the rising soaked anchor, and up the freed sails which seemed like the wings of a butterfly.

* * *

 **Thanks all the lovely people who favorite/followed this story, and reviewers that supported me with there nice reviews.  
**

 **Please review good or bad all welcomed since it will definitely help. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

 _Aboard The Ship:_

Akagami suggested entrusting Kaia to one of his friends before going to the Shin Sekai, she secretly wish to stay with them if it was possible forever but she heard the crew talk about how dangerous the place would be for a little girl so she dropped it since she wouldn't like to be a bother to people done a lot for her.

The pirates were all friendly, not a single one tried to offense the girl and of course Shanks didn't count. The red-haired guy would always set on her nerves with his teasing, not like she hated it in contrary she enjoyed his company.

Ed explained how the world divided, the forces that exist there and devil fruits. Although she didn't understand many things, Kaia loved to listen to his _mythical_ rumbling. She felt that discovering that magical world would be indeed interesting.

Benn offered to help the girl improve her fighting skills, well she didn't had one to begin with, she could just defense herself and counter attack with small moves. Though the fight with the two red-haired pirates was slightly different, she could feel their hesitant which give her an advantage and rather than doing something stupid she fought with no second thought, and even predict the pirate that was jumping on her from behind.

Akagami told her that those feelings were _prove_ that she have _mysterious power_ called Haki, she dumped his half-assed clarification and asked the only serious man aboard,

"It is a natural power that is found in every person, though most of people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. There are three types of Haki, the one you faintly used is called Kenbunshoku Haki which grant you a six sense of the world around you…" Benn was drowning in his explanation but he could see the shadows of confusion in the girl's face.

Kaia interrupted him since she knew he would ask about the parts she didn't understand and which was the whole damn thing. "In the end it is a mysterious power," She nodded to herself.

"Hahahaha See told you," Shanks popped out from nowhere, a victorious grin over his face.

"I need booze," with no forward argument Benn headed to the kitchen noting to never speak with those two when they are together.

Kaia woke up at five everyday for physical training with Benn, the pirates cheered the idea since they were worried about the girl, after all she won't last longer if she was just a sharp tongue. The training was getting harsher because of a certain person pulling pranks on the grey-haired man,

"HEY BENNY THAT'S HURTS," Kaia was sitting in the wooden ground, hand crossed over her head to reduce the pain of the hit she received from Benn.

"Even eating food with a half bottle of a hot sauce on it,"

"You ate it with a poker face though," She pouted turning her head slightly.

"That was the painful part…so you admitted?" A mischievous smile draw over his face and he started cracking his fingers.

Kaia could hear a chuckle across from them and she knew who it was,

"No way in hell! It was Yasopp who told me to do so."

The said man jumped from behind the barrels and run for his dare life "Traitor,"

 _'_ _The deal never include been hit alone,'_ She stack out her tongue to his back.

The day would always wind up with one or two people with swollen face, often Yasopp and Shanks. And before they go to sleep the pirates clouded in the main deck, they dispelled their tiredness and stress by couple cups of rum and sing. Their voices were –really- sucks but the act of singing in unison, each time creates a great atmosphere.

Benn often sleeps on the main deck that's why his bed was given to Kaia, but she refused. Other than the fact that Lucky Roux snores were loud, she didn't like the idea of taking someone else couch so she decide joining Benn in his slumber under the stars which wasn't bad.

Since she was not a member of the crew, Shanks was kind of pushy about sharing his cabin with her, so Kaia give it a _try_.

"Shanks…" Kaia was laying in the bed, legs touching the ground and eyes fix at the immobile ceiling. Akagami was sitting next to his wooden desk, he was writing.

Honestly, the fact that he was doing something other than joking around frightened Kaia.

"Emm…?"

"Well, you know…I kind of thought pirates were filthy men and has captain with a wooden leg, long black or brown beard, at least three weapons and a bird over their shoulders,"

"Hahahaha, there is no such thing as a good pirate or not, just filthy pirates…I have both legs but I lost an arm, is that count?" he put down the feather.

"Guess," Kaia turned to lay in her stomach so she could face him.

"Beards are just out of the question…I hold what necessary, and one sword will do," The girl was about to protest that he has a light beard but she bite her tongue for the moment so he could perused. "I petted a bird once but he died...now I'm into kitties,"

She rolled her eyes at his implication, didn't mean she accept though "The poor thing, I bet he bitted his own tongue."

"Hahahaha then I wonder how much you will last." Kaia bulleted a pillow to his smirking face, and he did the same which turned up to be pillows fight, the crew couldn't sleep and Benn volunteered to shut the two peacefully if just it wasn't for his fist who talks first.

The day never repeated itself, there was always something new she discovered, always a smile glued to her figure which she get used to.

Always a new memoiry she stitched with the Red-haired pirates for eternity.

*Two weeks passed*

Kaia was already awake having her training with Benn, she got a lot better than the first time. He started with the basics of defense and now she could do just fine, though he promised to teach her how to use a sword. Even Yasopp offered to train her how to use the gun which was in exchange of helping him on his pranks. _'The offer_ _was just tempting'_.

"LAAAAAND" The echoed voice of the pirate cracked the morning silence breaking the attention of Kaia however Benn didn't stop and sent her a direct hit,

"Owsh," she laid in the ground whining "it was his fault."

"You lost your concentration." Benn always serious and harsh for her benefit, she understood that, and if it was a real battle she would be dead long ago.

"Sorry," She got up giving him her best puppy eyes. She was sorry but the excitement of seeing a new land got the better of her, and Benn gasped what her gazes mean "Hahah Okay, dismiss."

"Benny, you are the best." She dashed toward the bowsprit throwing him thankful words.

Kaia watched as the island getting closer and clearer.

The pirates crowded in the main deck as well, grinning from ear to the other, well it wasn't unusual. However she could see the difference, it was as if everyone has turned to Shanks, they had his childish smirk like they got a toy. She sighed at the idea,

 _'_ _One Shanks is enough for the whole world'_.

Akagami spotted the girl sighed "Hey Kitty, What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about you," before Shanks could utter a word and their conversation turned to a childish fight she asked pointing to the Island "What's its name?"

"Harpies Island" he said with a rare profoundly tone that Kaia couldn't help eyeing the land in front of her with zeal.

"An island inhabited by harpies?" Kaia glared at the pirates beside her when they laugh at her question.

"Nope of course not, but they believe that _mythical_ harpies lived once there and someday would return to it," Ed-san explained.

"I actually erased the word 'myth' from my brain when I heard about sky islands and devil fruits," she shrugged.

"You are not the only one, many people come here to search for harpies to catch them so be careful and stay within our reach, got it?" Benn said lessening the distance between him and Kaia.

"Why?" Kaia cocked her head which received a punch from Benn "Awsh!"

"Don't answer with a question…Many people mean pirates, bounty hunters and marines which mean trouble."

"I didn't ask about that! Why they want to catch harpies? They never saw one right?" She snapped with her hands over the now puffy spot Benn hits.

"Nope, never. The weakest people always start rumors and the idiots believe them." Benn put his hand on Kaia's head in a gesture to show her his guilt over his rush deed, she looked up and smiled.

When the ship approached the island Shanks gave his order "MEN! PREPARE TO ANCHOR,"

* * *

 **I was impatient to write about the island so I finished the routine aboard the ship as quick as I could ( though this island won't be the last with Akagami )  
**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm looking forward to see your reviews.**

 **And a special thanks to Catlover4536, Trich and Phoenix le Roux for your nice reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

 _Harpies Island :_

The trice Kaia putted her legs on the sturdy ground a pleasant feeling produced within her, though she didn't mind sailing but it was great to take a rest from the sea's oscillation. She took off her big scandals which some pirate gave her and rubbed her bare foot on sand, a warm sensation trekked through her body, she had to make the best out of each moment since they were setting sail the same day.

Shanks, Benn and Kaia seceded from the crew walking ahead of them due to Akagami's restlessness to show Kaia the town, after numerous minute they reached an ancient entrance made of stone where the name of the island engraved.

 _'_ _Harpies Island'_

A flimsy push in Kaia's back caused her to move forward.

Her eyes widened in disbelief at what she saw.

Technically the town was just forest, each enormous tree has a house or two attached to it vertically and each upper house was connected to the ground by wooden stairs, and some built on top of the branches.

The sun's light wasn't fully illuminating the semi paved ground just shattered hordes of rays here and there, Kaia turned her face up to see that, despite the countless distance between trees, their branches brushed together and their large leaves serving like a sunshade.

"Beautiful," She uttered and Shanks picked up what she said,

"I figure you'd like it," He was happy to receive the same puzzled expression he imagined Kaia with.

"Let's get you some clothes,"

As they sauntered the pathway, Kaia's orbs didn't cease shifting from spot to the other, the town was surprisingly crowded of people wearing casual clothes opposing to the antique aura the place gave. The gaps between the trees were used for merchandise and some as a path to travel across the town,

"The world government thought of re-styling it to a modern village but the civilians were dead against it," Benn said guiding Kaia since her orbs were hung over the houses above.

"It will be a waste," She rolled her eyes.

The shops weren't any different than the wooden houses except for the sign hung on top of their doors. Kaia refused to wear half of what Akagami showed her from clothes cause they were either short dresses _'too reveling'_ or pink ' _too girly'_. In the end she settled on light blue jeans, crimson shirt and shoes. Shanks was complaining about her new clothes, it sat on her nerves that he purchased some dresses without her known.

"My, my…If it wasn't for Akagami no Shanks," the high pitched voice engrossed the attention of the three, they stopped in their track as a man wearing white and blue uniform approached them "Did you miss your previous Captain's turf Shanks?"

' _Marine,'_ Kaia recognized them from the description Ed-san gave her.

She was confused seeing the easygoing Akagami clenched his hands and gritted his teeth, she wondered what kind of people his previous captain was to deserve such a defensive reaction from just mentioning his name. Benn butted in before Akagami lose it, he sent the bastard deathful glares in warning "Weren't her for problems, wish you are not too."

The marine guy lynched his hands in a gesture of surrounding with a glued gross smile, then he altered his attention to Kaia "Who's she?"

The girl has a load of problems as it is, if the marines knew she travel with the red-haired pirates they would set a bounty for her and she would be hunted.

Kaia heard the two pirates cursed under their breath, she didn't gasp the situation but was sure she wasn't supposed to be spotted with the pirates so before Benn spoke any words she started crying which startled all of them,

"I lost sight of mom and asked those nii-chan to help me find her," She walked from between the two to the marine and shout him her watery puppy eyes.

"Lucky you I knew the whole town I'll help you out," a shade of pink colored his cheeks as he spoke to the small girl like she was a spoiled brat, it angered her but she tolerated it. The man took hold of her wrist and walked past the two pirates, Kaia winked at them.

"Benn," Shanks putted his hand on the shoulder of his companion, "THEY TOOK MY KAIA." He screamed with a terrified face that Benn couldn't help punching his head and grabbing his ears, "Let's go before we lost them."

Kaia managed to break free from the marine guy clutch who was questioning her non-stop "Is your mom tall or short?"

"In between," she answered irksomely trying to control her itchy tongue, _'How dare he bother Shanks?'_

"Slim or fat?" Kaia slowed her paces letting the guy lead the way, "In between."

"Give me some useful hints, her hair's color? What she is wearing?" The guy didn't receive any answer "Girl?" he turned but the girl didn't enter his line of vision.

Benn caught a glimpse of the tall marine, Kaia was small so it was easy to track him rather than her "There he is." Once they reached a respectful distance across from the confused guy, Kaia was nowhere to be found.

It was an easy flight, she wanted to return to Shanks and Benn but couldn't remember the way, so she walked aimlessly. Eventually she found herself in front of a flower field, no houses or folks, just her.

She was spacing out to the degree not noticing the diminution of people's voice around her _'Great!'_ she sighed. Yasopp told her that they weren't planning to anchor in this island, they never did unless it was an urgent matter.

Kaia thought that for her seek Shanks went out of his way and had to endure that stupid marine rumbling, she was being a nuisance.

After all despite his strength and unfaded smile Akagami is a human, he still got hurt, feel flustered and also has a past maybe darker than hers, the same goes for the others. So it felt so wrong to be the only to receive their warmth.

She was about to trail her earlier footsteps back to the town to search for the two, when _something_ fell from a tree and parked next her and that damn thing yelped in pain.

Kaia eyed the living being intensely, big golden eyes with vertical pupils locked with her blue ones.

Apparently it's a small girl with a white short hair and light brown skin, wearing a short dress the same color as her hair, nothing unusual. So what the hell with the white wings?

Blue orbs widened when realization hit Kaia, then she clapped her hands making the ball of feather jolt in the progress then bowed slightly,

"Please _Angel-chan_ grant my wish, even though Shanks is an adult his brain is jammed in seven, let him grew up already…he is a good man,"

"I CAN'T DO THAT" The girl snapped.

"I see! A tough case even for you," Kaia's shoulders fall in disappointment and the ball of feather's jaw dropped to the ground in a questioning gesture _'Are you serious?'_

"I'M A H.A.R.P.Y," She spelled the words as if she was teaching a child how to speak.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

 _Girls' Friendship :_

The harpy girl has big golden eyes with vertical pupils, short curly white hair ends at the jaw line and a light brown skin, her ears were pointed and leaf shaped, and she had pale yellow hands with slim tall fingers get tinier till they created claws in their peak.

She wore a white strapless dress attached to her like it was a part of her body and a golden sash around her waist. As her wings were larger than her small body, she could hide just between her feathers and the bird's tail veiled her lower back in a graceful manner.

From the tall, Kaia concluded that she could be four or three years younger than her, which mean the harpy was teen years old or around and that of course if the human's age concept functioned on them.

"Oh…I thought harpies has wings instead of arms not both," Kaia stroke the back of her neck in embarrassment since she relied a second time on her mother's bed stories.

"I'm not pure blood, mom is human." Her voice was shaky.

Kaia could see the fright on the depths of those golden orbs, she crouched to match their line of vision and smiled mirroring Shanks, it wasn't as bright as his but enough to assure the harpy "You are cute."

She backed up a little bite, a shade of pink colored her puffy cheeks before looking down "Aren't you going to capture me?" She said under her breath that Kaia hardly detected what she mumbled.

"I prefer sea king's meat, not interested in chickens'." Despite their ugly appearance their meat was the best Kaia had ever tasted.

The ball of feather didn't say a word still she pouted sulking seemingly insulted, at least the tension relieved a little bite but fear could be spot from her rickety wings. Kaia was the one to break the silence,

"If you are so scared you could just fly, nah?" Kaia swore a wave of shiver traveled from the harpy's toe to her head before she broke in sweat, "…S-Such a thing…O-Of course I could."

Kaia swung her face up, the branch from where the harpy fell and it wasn't far. Well, definitely not for a bird.

Her orbs narrowed when she gasp the situation "HUH?! YOU…" the harpy bitted her lower lips and looked at the ground, after all Kaia hit the mark. "…Afraid of highs?" The confused expression Kaia has, turned to amused one, her shoulder shook at her failed attempt to seal her laugh. "Hahah…Tell me about fish that drown," Kaia wiped a starry tear hung on the corner of her eye, she laughed so hard till her stomach hurt.

"I CAN'T HELP IT," the harpy shouted, "I'm half human after all." The last words were muffled and she broke in tears once they left her mouth.

Kaia felt she overdo it, she said gently standing at an arm length from the harpy "It's tough to be trapped in your fears, isn't?" The ball of feather nodded.

"As you struggle to be free it'll get even harder, but once you flight the trauma's cage you'll see that all the pain you endured indeed worth it."

She said what her inner self repeat whenever she was being hit or sleep on the cold floor, what was echoed inside of her whenever she was broken, however once she sat foot in this world all her fears turned to curiosity.

She felt within the unknown freedom, she tasted and it definitely worth choosing not to end her miserable life, and continue living in hell just for a better tomorrow where she could breathe at ease. Kaia smiled brainlessly when Red-haired pirates popped in her mind, they gave her more than what she dreamed of, more than just _'a better tomorrow'_.

"I'll do my best," the tears long vaporized and somehow determination replaced the previous panic, Kaia couldn't help ruffling the milky hair of the harpy "Yes, you do that. I'm Kaia, what's your name?"

"Sora," She said shyly maybe expecting another joke about it.

"Sora! It's such a great name," Kaia responded looking up to the immense sky, she always found it beautiful since it was the only place safe from people's grim.

"Well, someone is waiting for me I should get going." She shifted her orbs again to the white ball of feather "It was nice meeting you Sora."

Kaia turned her back and start walking but she heard the sound of crumbling grass under foots so she stopped for awhile, then resumed her saunter and the same thing happened. She turned glaring at her stalker,

"What is it Sora?"

The birdie shivered at the intimidating gawks but still talked "I want to see the town."

"No way, go to your nest or whatever it is." Kaia waved her hand in a 'Go-away' gesture however Sora clutched the hem of the Kaia's crimson shirt refusing to budge, "The hell! Let go of me."

"The town isn't that way Kaia," Kaia glanced over her shoulders to catch glimpse of the puppy golden eyes she was working hard to avoid "Please…"

"Ugh! F-Fine," guess the trick worked on Kaia and Sora's face lightened with a bright smile before Kaia added "…But in two conditions."

The first was to hide her appearance, and Kaia was –in a second there- grateful to Shanks for buying her clothes without consent. She explored the bag she hold all along and cursed Akagami again for every piece was there, no doubt he was teasing her and she swore to repay him.

 _'_ _What's with 'Pink and roses' and no one will be willing to marry you if you don't wear them? Just you wait tomato's head.'_

The last piece was a long cape coat with hood, Kaia rolled her eyes at the color since it was pink but still it was the perfect cover for the small harpy.

The second condition was to stick glue to Kaia, if someone knew about her it would be uproar and honestly Kaia isn't confidante in her fighting skills just yet. They had to stay out of the trouble at least till she find Shanks and Benn, "Okay, let's go."

Sora grabbed Kaia's stretched out hand.

Once they left relaying on the harpy's ears to detect the town's noises, a silhouette appeared from behind a tree. A gross smile tugged in his face "Boss will like the news."

Meanwhile, Shanks and Benn searched almost every part of the town they returned to the ship at the possibility of her going back there. The first person to spot them was Yasopp,

"Did you have f-…Where is Kaia?" He peeked right and left the two pirates but no one was there.

Secretly the two wished for Yasopp to be the last one they meet, they knew of his strong fatherly feelings and how stubborn could get if it's relative to a small kid. Not like they complain, after all Shanks and Benn were also worried about Kaia but Yasopp always lose it due to his emotions.

"We lost sight of her." Came the blunt answer from Akagami they couldn't effort wasting time any longer since from Yasopp reaction, he gasped that Kaia wasn't there.

"The hell did you said?" Yasopp snapped reducing the distance between himself and his Captain.

"Shit happened Yasopp! Don't sweat it she will be okay," Benn interrupted his foul-tempered crewmate in an essay to assure him and his self as he didn't stop praying to be right.

The sound of gunshots butted in and the screams engulfed the ears of the Red-haired pirates.

"If somethin' happened to her I won't forgive you," Yasopp gritted his teeth and dashed toward the town.

Shanks ordered his men to participate in searching, the more the better chances of finding her quickly, and safe.

The girls reached the town in no time, in the end Kaia thought more than being cute it's indeed useful to have pointed ears. They walked on the stepping stones with covered ground in between.

Though she never loosen her grip on Kaia, Sora was kind of restless,

"You have never been here?" Kaia asked since the harpy's reaction was almost like hers when she first saw the place.

"No, father told me to stay away from town. If people catch me they would eat me."

"Pfft! that seem like mom, she was often telling me to stick near her or I'll end up in someone's casserole."

Kaia was the first friend for Sora, they talked about many things, Sora rumbled about how amazing her pure harpy father was and her human mother and Kaia shared her memoirs with the red-haired pirates with her. For both it felt nice to have a female friend to chat with, to confide her secrets.

They stood in front of apple's seller when their stomach grumbled from hunger, it was amusing that even their stomachs get along. Both had no belis on them yet the vendor gave them two apples for free, it was heartwarming to touch the kindness of strangers which was something Kaia wasn't used to.

Before they could enjoy the fruit, cries of terror started following by the sound of gunshots. The offenders were close to the girls, if the loud voice of the weapons were any indicate.

Kaia tighter her grip on Sora then turned to see who it was.

From the clothes, she could tell they were pirates. The man in the middle, obviously the captain, was the eldest. He had a long black beard and a patch over his right eyes. He wore a long maroon coats and a big hat the same color with a skeleton's stretch. When he spotted the two girls, he laughed heartily showing some golden teeth which grossed Kaia,

"Give the harpy and I'll let you go unharmed."

Sora was trembling from head to toe, she was trying to cancel her presence by hiding behind Kaia which was useless. _'They already knew who she is.'_

The gap between the two teams was allowing other people to pass running toward their houses, but still the pirates had guns and it would be easy to hunt down the two from such a distance.

Kaia bitted the red apple, it was sweet then she thought _'It would be a_ _waste,'_ before she arrowed it to the sickening captain's face.

The apple hit the mark and the man's face backed up making his body arched back, after all Kaia was practicing –without intention- on Akagami. The pirates clouded to help their captain and Kaia took the chance, grabbed Sora's hand and run as fast as she could.

"YOU IDIOTS GET THEM," The black beard captain was putting his hand on his bleeding nose, scorching anger.

The swarm of pirates obeyed with no argument.

It took minutes for the town to be deserted, the people covered in their houses, some headed to the forest or the sea and the pirates split to find the girls, it was as if they were playing hide and seek.

The two were hiding behind a tree and fully aware they would be discovered soon if they don't think of something.

"Hush! Everything would be all right," She tried to calm down Sora since she was crying maybe thinking she would be eating _'That's stupid father of hers.'_

"Give me your coat," Sora looked up in confusing, she didn't speak but her eyes were questioning Kaia.

"I will distract them, you stay here till they are far then go back to your nest Okay?"

The harpy shook her head to and fro refusing to listen, tears rained over her small figure "Won't…leave…you."

Kaia felt slightly 'guilty' leaving Sora alone when she was frightened, but what choices they had? She knew Akagami would be searching for her and they needed time, hiding and crying won't provide them any.

"Look I'm used to it," She was forced couple of times to wear her companion's clothes and get punished in the place of other girls, since Felix were often drunk he never recognized her.

Well, that's a little bite different –maybe a lot- she had to run or they would kill her if they catch her, but more importantly this time she had to ' _help a friend'_ ,

"Please Sora we don't have time." They both could hear pirate's footsteps, the ball of feather didn't stop crying but still striped.

The coat was shorter on Kaia but the color would absorb all the attention of pirates ' _I should thank Shanks later'_ She hugged the harpy lightly,

"Be careful on your way home," She smiled and after a nod from Sora she dashed out.

"THERE IS SHE," The noises get louder as they started trailing her, she was kind of used to run away from delinquents in her city however that and this was a whole different level.

She turned left when she saw some marines charging, they do her a favor since they delayed the pirates that were behind her. Another gang of men showed up from nowhere, this time their captain was among them shouting curses _'The hell! Aside from the Red-haired, I HATE PIRATES'_.

A wooden wagon full of fruit was left in the middle of the street, she cursed whoever put it there then remembered what Benn was telling her in their training,

 _"_ _Strength is not just muscles, you should be clever enough to use whatever you came across for your advantage."_

She jumped over the wagon and hit the nearest wheeler making the thing lose its balance then kicked the upper plate-form where the fruit loaded on the way of pirates _'Thanks for the compliment Benny."_

The pirates stumbled, almost all of them fell face first kissing the ground. Kaia grinned –her evilest- before resuming her run, not noticing, from his crouching position the black beard captain aimed his gun at her.

She heard a gun shout then felt an electric shock traveled her body and a warm liquid oozing from her left arm.

* * *

** **Thank you so much for reading this chapter and as always I'm looking forward to your reviews.** **:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

 _The Struggle :_

Kaia dragged her numb body behind a tree, she was aware that it was just a matter of minutes till they caught her since her oozed blood painted a pathway toward her spot.

She leaned over the tree, trying to regulate her breathing but she failed miserably as her heart fastened with every approaching sound of leisurely footsteps. The tottered of the pirates were like of wolves, relaxed as if they were certain she was cornered.

In the end she gave up her attempt when she heard their evil giggles.

' _I'm gonna die.'_

The thought brought soreness to her throat and peculiarly the world around her started to seem interesting. The gentle breeze drift between leaves kissing her skin, the smell of soil and flowers tickled her nose, and the ocean's waves echoed in her ears as if the world has turned to a merman and tried to seduce her. Kaia bitted her lower lips at the weird feelings birthed within her along with amalgam of fear, sadness and a slight regret.

Apart from before her slavery, all her life she dreamed of one thing 'Freedom', now she owned it but never known she had to fight to keep it.

The steps suddenly stopped along with Kaia's train of thought due to a decreasing voice cracked the creepy silence, someone was crying.

"I'V FOUND HER CAP'!"

The sentence ringed in Kaia's ears rising questions, and curiosity took the better of her. She peeked from behind the tree, the pirates were awfully close but that didn't surprise her as much as a pirate holding Sora, the tears rolled down her cheeks constantly but Kaia didn't spot any injuries.

"Hahaha, our dear harpy," the captain spouted "How come?"

The addressed pirate tossed the ball of feather to his captain as if she was a sack and the latter caught her from her legs.

"She was making weird voices…singing." The black beard bastard started laughing at the explanation triumphantly.

Kaia was confused and angry at the irresponsible action of Sora ' _What the hell!_ _Singing?'_ however far more raged at the humiliating manner the pirates treated Sora with.

"What about the other one." Kaia flinched at the pointed finger to her direction.

"Hahahaha forget about her." The words were like of a king gifted freedom to one of his slaves because of his good mood, which added fuel to Kaia's already scotching anger. She clenched her intact hand and gritted her teeth.

Sora was fidgeting in his filthy hold seeking freedom, he shook her hard saying,

"Do not worry li'le monster! We won't hurt you…We'll just take your golden heart out of your chest."

Sora was not like us, but what so wrong to be a little different? She was born that way, so why she has to be punished for what she didn't chose? What makes her the sinner? Hell, what's give them the right to judge?

' _Strength,'_ was the answer.

Kaia relaxed her clutch then sighed, she cut the sleeve of her shirt's right arm and with it bandaged her wound. "It was never a convincing answer," she whispered before examining the sides of the tree she was hiding behind. She found wooden stairs on the opposite direction of the pirates, _'Let's grab a ticket to Sky Island.'_

Kaia went up cautiously and position herself right above the head of the captain who was diving in teasing, scaring and humiliating the harpy. The view was blurry, she wasn't sure if it was because of the blood lost or the high but either way she just had to pray for good luck to be with her.

"You shouldn't treat a girl like that, cause -probably- the next one gonna kick your ass," The black beard captain looked up and that was Kaia wanted so she leapt with her leg aiming to his –yet to be- handsome face. Well, maybe not his ass, but she got him to kiss the bottom of her shoes.

It felt great to wash the stupid grin from over his figure, he fell unconscious to the ground loosening his grip on Sora.

Kaia as well dropped to the ground, she couldn't avoid the impact since her ankle twisted when she landed. While fighting hard to ignore the throbbing pain from her arm and leg, she darted to the harpy and cried "FLY," She thought it was a foolish command, a selfish one but she still repeated the word like a parrot until Sora started running then spread her wings.

The harpy hardly made it out of the meadow of arms throwing over her, she was frightening, this time not from highs but what laid below. Her whole being seek the sky, where she belong.

"Yosh!" Kaia shouted with a happy smile tracing her lips, before the pirate standing beside her held his gun aiming for Sora.

Kaia subconsciously jumped on his leg sinking her teeth on it.

He yelped in pain first but managed to grab her from the collar "LET GO OF ME," She yelled, kicked and fidgeted however it was of no use the pirate was stronger, his gun as well stayed fix on Sora then he fired.

"NOOO," Kaia cried witnessing the harpy fell.

Her blue orbs trailing the ball of feather till it landed on _Ed-san_ embrace, Sora left her head from Ed chest uttering "That frightened me."

Kaia was sure the pirate fired the gun _'Did he missed her?'_ the answer came when she turned her face to see Yasopp panting and had drawn his gun.

"Glad I make it," Yasopp smiled assuring Kaia.

So apparently he aimed for the bullet heading toward Sora and stopped it with another _'He is a badass,'_ Kaia thought nodding at him.

The realization hit the man grabbing Kaia when Akagami no Shanks entered his line of vision, he tensed holding her collar tighter which brought the girl's mind back to her situation. She thought he would release her since his companion yell at him to do so, instead he put the gun on her head. Kaia shivered at the cold sensation.

"Are you scared?" Akagami said with a soft smile, the pirate was making uproar and throwing him answers but Kaia knew from the gentle tone that she was the referred one.

' _Scared?'_ She never was since she had nothing to lose.

But now she had Red-haired pirates on her side, they tap her back and hug her whenever she cries, they give her strength to endure the blows of life and definitely a warm place where she felt she belongs. Kaia sought more of them, it was a dark feeling but if she was anything that moment then it was 'Greedy'.

"I'm not." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hold tight." Kaia was confused at Shanks order, then she felt something snatching her from the clutch of the pirate who stared dumbfounded at the only thing that stayed between his fingers, the pink coat.

Akagami glared sending chills to dance on the pirates spin, he could use Haki to knock them all at once but that would definitely defeat the concept of _'disciplining'_ them.

Kaia was lynched in the sky between the claws of harpy she was baffled at first, afterward she learned from him that he was Sora's father and she called him using her unique voice _'Thank God she wasn't singing.'_

Then screams of pirates engulfed her auditory canal, she was for God's seek **in the sky** yet the yells almost punctured her ears.

She eyed the Island from above, it was beautiful. Her orbs stopped at the center of it then she started laughing at the view "Indeed Benn." Benn's words echoed in her head,

" _The weakest people start rumors and the idiots believe them."_

Sora's father was perplexed with her action but didn't speak a word, he put her down once the screams died, a sign that Akagami has finished his lesson.

Kaia run to Shanks, she hugged him with her intact arm crying her eyes out while mumbling 'Thank you' over and over again. He hugged her back and kissed the peak of her head,

"It's my duty as your nii-chan." He giggled and she wondered if he had to blow the mood by his teasing, but it was just like him.

"Not you! I meant Benn," She sniffled and buried her face in his chest even more "If we were family you would be the youngest brother…despite your size."

Yasopp yanked her lightly and held her while moving toward the ship "Let's check you up."

Benn ruffled her hair and uttered _"We are family Kaia."_ She nodded grinning.

It turned out that Sora's father knew Akagami since he was friend of Gol D Roger, the two of them spoke about him for awhile then after thanking the Red-haired pirates for taking care of Sora and making sure Kaia was alright, the two harpies headed home.

Ed was treating Kaia's injuries and the swarm of pirates circled the doctor's cabin, he was pissed but they were worried so he late them stay. As for Shanks, Benn and Yasopp they would throw curses and threats at the already beaten up pirates –That's if they were still alive- whenever Kaia yelp in pain.

"So Harpies are real," Ed-san said as he bandaged Kaia's wounds.

"Guess so," The girl nodded.

"Wonder if they had golden heart as the rumors said," Yasopp spouted putting his hands under his chin.

Kaia started laughing all of sudden till tears flowed, the pirates traded looks between them in confusing.

"What they meant by the Golden heart of harpies is that the center of Harpies Island is from gold," the eyes of the pirates widened and she added "I saw it from up."

Surely, people who chose to be servant of greed feed that dark feeling with what comes across them from rumors and sweet lies till it turned to a black hole that would never be satisfied and they turned to blinded beasts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

 _The Crews' Diary:  
_

The red-haired pirates decided to let Kaia rest for the night and set sail when the first ray of the next morning punctured the darkness. Shanks forced her to sleep in his cabin, the bed was comfortable yet she couldn't sleep for awhile because of the burning pain not until Akagami's hand found its way to caress her head. His fingers softly moved between her locks bringing her peace of mind in their motion, his hand was not smooth due to his years and years of training but it was big, warm and secure. She long forgot how having a father felt like, Kaia sank in the blissful moment letting her conscience drifted away.

When Kaia woke up, the sun was on its zenith spreading sparks all over the room as it emerged from the rounded windows. Shanks was nowhere beside her and if his cold spot was any indication then he had gone long ago, well she kind of overslept.

She swung her legs to the side of the bed, and shivered once they touched the chilly floor. Kaia was about to leave the cabin when the wooden door opened ajar with a creaking sound and a certain red head pooped from the gap,

"Oh! I though you would be awake," he said with a dazzling smile while heading inside the room, she noticed a platter above his hand once he did so, then Shanks added chuckling when he caught her eyes on what he was holding "Hungry?"

The smell of appetizing food assaulted her noise, she wanted to agree badly but instead knitted her brows faking a frown "No." Her stomach disapproved instantly growling louder for Shanks to hear its opinion.

A moment of silence hovered in the air, the girl has a scowl stuck on her face and the red-haired was pokerfaced before he burst in laugh,

"Hahaha…Then, is that a ninja way to assimilate wolfs Kitty?" He sat besides her placing the food, he almost spilled, between them.

"I can walk you knew," She pouted her red cheek in a sulking gesture.

"You should rest," He uttered calmly, and honestly Kaia could never get over how he shifted character in mere seconds.

"I'm really –really- Fine," She persisted.

Kaia wanted eagerly to go to the galley, it was her favorite place because the meals gathered every pirate on the ship, there she could meet and speak with almost all of Red-haired pirates. It was always lively with laughter, a bright place where she could forgot about the whole damn world and she wouldn't tolerate staying in bed all the day alone.

Kaia had just discovered that she feared loneliness more than anything.

"Just for today. Tomorrow you can go to the galley," Shanks said as calm as he managed after all he knew what her actions was all about, since up to that point he could read Kaia as an opened book.

Though Kaia was the secretive type and didn't like anyone to invade her comfort zone, she was quite happy Akagami comprehend what she was incapable of saying "Okay."

He ruffled her messy hair with a beam then he picked up the fork and loaded it with sea fruit and vegetable –what she hated the most- before carried it to Kaia's mouth, she flushed red,

"I-I CAN EAT BY MYSELF DUMMY." Shanks thought he would take benefit of the situation, tease Kaia as much as he likes but he was surprised when she charged on him with her head. That did the trick.

Kaia finished her meal peacefully, she was grateful Shanks kept her company the whole time. Once she muttered a thank you word Shanks stated,

"I have a favor to ask you." the red-haired wore his straight face but more importantly he never asked her for something, she was curios and excited thinking she would be useful to her savior.

"Anything for you Akagami." With the spoken words he giggled at the seriousness of Kaia, then held his hand for her which she took gladly,

"How about dyeing your hair red so we could match?" She could tell he took advantage of her answer, he literally asked with sparkles on his eyes. Thinking that maybe she misplace the word 'Anything' Kaia sighed,

"I prefer to cut my injured arm so I could match you, at least we won't look like a pair of ketchup bottles."

"Is that a no?" She hummed at his question.

He leaded the way toward his desk, grabbed his chair and gestured Kaia to set. When she did what he wanted she noticed that the wooden furniture was bigger than it seems since she barely reached its top surface, she heard Shanks trying to suppress a chuckle then glared at him. Well, maybe she was a 'little bite' short.

There were eight drawers, four in each side and the Red-Haired pirates Jolly Roger chiseled on all of them. Akagami's hand hurled to one in the middle she didn't notice and thought was an unmoving part, then he took out a big seized book which was covered by some animal's brown skin and also held the Jolly Roger of The red-haired pirates.

"Is that…" She had a good idea what it was, but why would he show her such an extra-personal stuff?

"The crew's diary," He finished the sentence for her since she seemed not willing to. He watched her fingers roomed the cover gently caressing the Jolly Roger like the item was a priceless treasure that she had just discovered.

"C-Can…Can I read it?" The hesitation was obvious like she was asking for something impossible and she would be refused for sure. Well, if it wasn't an important book why would he bother hiding it? All their adventures and secrets were there, between the lines.

"You don't need permission Kaia." Came the smooth answer that had her break her intense stars aimed at the item and look up, Shanks just stood there with a wide smile, certainly he wasn't teasing her. Akagami added before Kaia jump on him from happiness "But first…"

' _Oh! The favor he wanted to ask,'_ she kind of forgot.

As he opened the book the smell of ink and paper filled the air, it was a surprisingly well combined. He flipped countless pages and stopped at the first blank one that was waiting it turn to be etched with the tale of a new adventure.

"I want you to write what happened at Harpies Island."

She darted her face to have a clear view of Akagami, her blue orbs widened in shock when she gasped his words it felt like her brain registered the sentence slowly this time.

"You are a right handed, right?" Shanks quizzed in a failed essay to drag the girl out of her hysteric silence however Kaia didn't speak a word instead just stared at Shanks with unreadable expression, a blank one.

Shanks thought that maybe he missed up, after all she was orphan maybe she didn't know how to write "You can write?" he muttered nervously then droplets started oozing wetting her cheeks, Kaia didn't seem to notice till Akagami bent in front of her and wiped them with his hand, it was in times like this that he wished he had his two arms.

"Kaia…" he said apologetically but she cut him off answering his previous question "Yeah…silly."

He was confused, if it wasn't that the case then what it was? No matter how much he wiped her tears they just rained again.

"Thank you Shanks," She leapt on him in a heartwarming hug squeezing his neck with her tiny arms, indeed the pain of her left arm was unbearable but what she felt that moment was far from that. Kaia was overwhelmed with happiness, the sweet feeling filled her to the last inch of her body and soul till it seeped vitreous droplets from her blue orbs.

If that world was dream then she wished to never wake up, if she was in coma then she hoped to never heal.

Shanks had just offered her to stump her small presence on the crew diary, it wasn't a question of some ink on a non-eternal paper, that book was his treasure and he asked her to write her name on it, to be a part of his cherished memoires.

After a while of thinking Akagami hugged her back, he understood what was going on, the girl never said 'sorry' or 'thanks' unless she did really meant it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

 _The Tale Of The Past_

The time passes as if riding horses of wind, the pain of Kaia's injuries lessened with each passing day. Although she could use her left arm at ease, Benn didn't let her practice just yet so she spent her time reading the crew's diary either in the captain's cabin or the crew nest.

Aside from the galley when meals served, the red-haired pirates seldom saw Kaia. At first, it was normal since Akagami was aware of her obsession with that book but the hell she was avoiding them specially Shanks, Kaia would fake sleeping whenever she saw him and he knew she was –despite her acting skills-.

The crew was nagging him to fix whatever he screwed up, they were supposed to believe him when he said he did nothing after all he was their captain, right? They absolutely did not. Well, he kind of knew why –no need to recall the past- the only confusing thing was Kaia's actions.

It was now rather surprising to see Kaia wandering in the deck, and there she was with a closed book attached to her skinny hands, her paces were hurried and she would stop for seconds to swing her head left and right searching for something or someone. Benn approached the irritated teen when he saw her gritting her teeth and whispering, probably cursing, under her breath.

"What's up Kaia?" He waved his hand in front of her as she seemed so concentrating in her search. Kaia backed up a little surprised then regained her composer quickly,

"Did you see…" Her question was lynched in the air as she spotted a certain moving red head at the main deck then uttered triumphantly pointing at him "Aha!"

"Hold this for a moment." Kaia didn't wait for Benn's response as she shoved the book between his hands then snatched his gun from his sash.

"HEY!" Benn yelled in a failed attempt to get her attention, he swore he glimpsed eagle's eyes instead of hers before she arrowed the whole gun at Akagami's head and it did perfectly hit the mark.

"Ouch! Damn it Benny that's hurt," Shanks recognized the gun, he was about to started whining when he saw the grey-haired man pointing at the glaring girl beside him.

"I see that you are fine," Benn spoke dryly forcing a shiver to travel Kaia's body "make sure you wake up early tomorrow." He gave her back the book but didn't budge to retrieve his weapon till she gulped then nodded. Shanks made it to the quarter deck just when Benn descended to the main deck,

"Hey Kitty!" Akagami beamed, it was a good chance to ask about what bothered her but before he add anything she clutched the collar of his black coat and forced him to lean closer _'Did she get taller?'_

"Do you know what set on the nerve of a reader Akagami?" She asked sending him deathful glares, he shook his head perplexed at the question destination.

"That is my dear, describing a damn straw hat in each paper, paragraph and between fights. Hell, you went to the length of beating the crap of a whole crew then forced them to search for it swimming sea for two strict days…in the end you remembered that you did give the hat to Yasopp to fix it." Kaia said in one go with a look of 'Are you crazy?' but she didn't need to ask as she already knew the answer.

"Hahaha I just forget," He said scratching the back of his neck and wearing his usual childish smile.

Kaia released his collar sighing _'It is just like him.'_ "Anyway, what happened to the straw hat?"

"Won't you read to know?" Wasn't she avoiding him? Sure he was happy she spoke to him but he has to find out the reason of her lately swinging mood. The girl crossed her hands then huffed,

"That's most likely would take my whole life," That was exaggerated but indeed reading the whole thing would take a lot of time. Akagami give a heartily laugh before saying,

"Well, from where I start…"

Shanks told her how his captain put the straw hat over his head then announced that he decided to disband the crew, time seemed to freeze letting arrows of sorrow pierce slowly as Shanks and his crew-mates started to registered the words, then Gol D Roger walked his path alone, face up with his usual grace and unfaded smile. After awhile of wandering with a mate 'Buggy' they learned that their Captain turned his self to marines and about his fatale fate, his executing.

The talk diverted from its main point, Akagami focused on his Captain speaking with a proud tone and an obvious grief that Kaia couldn't help listen earnestly.

Shanks vocalized the words ringing in his head, the last words of his captain, the last command of the pirate king not to his crew but the whole world " _-My treasure? If you wanted you can have it. Go look for it…I left it all at that place!-"_

It took Akagami years to set sail and gather his nakama, years of training and turning the fire of his captain's death to strength. Then they met a seven years old kid in Foosha village, the boy was lively and insisted to go with them. Afterward Luffy get himself in a fight with mountain bandits that end up with almost eating by a sea king if it wasn't for Shanks who saved him and lost his arm in the progress.

When the Red-haired pirates were setting sail and leaving Foosha, Luffy was there, not to ask them to take him but to announce that he would be a great pirate even more a Pirate King. Shanks lent him his straw hat to seal their promise so once he achieves his goal he gets to return the hat to Akagami.

"Wait! Why would you do that? I mean it was a memento from your captain." When Kaia cut him off, they both realize they were looking in the ocean. Akagami darted to the confused girl and grinned,

"True, but that hat is more than just that. It held his will, dreams and a part of his soul. I'm sure he would be happy to have it over the head of the person who would carry his legacy, the next pirate king."

Her eyes widened slightly at the amount of faith he have in the boy, he said each and every word like he saw it engraved in the forehead of Luffy.

"Hmmm, I bet that Luffy kid is like you."

Shanks refrained from correcting her, after all Luffy was like Gol D Roger. In the eyes of the boy he saw a sparkle of fire the pirate king held, and he was sure it will eventually grow.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked teasingly, Kaia gave up her now warm place in the railing and started heading somewhere, just when he thought that was a 'yes' she uttered without turning nor stopping,

"Nope, not at all."

He realized that he was holding the crew's diary since at some point Kaia handed it to him, he was just so emerged in telling his story to see what it was. When he looked up she was long gone _'Was she giving it back?'_ then he cursed under his breath as he forget to ask her why she as avoiding him.

After returning the crew's diary, Kaia was kind of bored. Her day went helping the cook in small chores then playing with Riko the monkey one of the pirate has.

Silence haunted the ship and the sky wore its dark dress with its twinkling adornment, the moon lighted the obscure path along the vessel with its silver rays. Kaia was wondering why her demons chose nights to wake up and fight, why self-discipline, fears or worries would poop whenever she sought a rest.

She gave up her attempt in forcing sleep and started strolling the ship, Kaia was surprised to see a silhouette sitting on the bowsprit. She moved closer to have a clear view, and when she recognized the man she ignored his inviting back to push him overboard, "Yasopp?"

"Oh! Hey missy can't sleep?" he shifted his orbs from the sky to the teen.

"Yeah," When she answered he held his hand to her so she could climb the bowsprit then sat her easily in front of him, Kaia swung her face back to see his face "What's up? You seem down."

His heart warm up at her concern, he chuckled after responding in a snaky way "The same can be said about you."

The girl frowned then looked at the ocean, she wasn't willing to speak anytime soon as the silence floated between the two.

In the end Yasopp give up and start talking "It was around this time that I left my homeland, friend…and family" He played with her tall hair styled in a simple braid "You knew I have a kid. Usopp he's around your age…"

"Do you regret it?" her blunt question startled him a little,

"No never. But even though my wife supported my choice I'm still worried if they ever need me and I wouldn't be there and…I'm just afraid my son would grew hating me."

He voice was a soft whisper as if fearing his words would be heard then again Kaia's ears were as close to detect even the sadness in his tone, she stayed quiet for a little bit then laughed "You are stupid Yasopp."

"Do you know how frighten mothers are? They planted seed within their kids, true or lies, love or hate, those eventually grew to be part from us. I'm sure your wife talked of how great you are to your son," She added thinking of things her mom used to tell her. How she believed in tooth fairy and Santa Claus, how she feared the monsters that will came out if she didn't behave and sulked when she told her that her grandma gone to a better place.

"How do you know?" Yasopp knew Banchina is kind, caring and she loved him deeply to set him free.

"Because…you chose her," She said it as if it was a giving then backed her face a second time so he could see her sincere smile. He laughed at her simple logic and was about to ask about her problem when he heard his name.

"YASOOOOOPP" The voice of someone scorching rage, dragged the whole crew out of their slumber.

"The hell did you do?" Kaia darted glaring at the stiffening man.

"I putted a color gel in the bottle of shampoo," Yasopp said with a proud grin.

"You stupid, Benn told me he would take a bath." The said man made it the main deck in the light speed, as soon as he spotted Yasopp he throw a barrel at him.

Yasopp hugged Kaia tight since falling in ocean was inevitable.

The water was cold and her small body shivered uncontrollably. Benn wasn't even aware she was there till he glanced down the ocean,

"Hand me Kaia," his intention was clear, help Kaia climbing and let Yasopp freeze. But once she saw his sky blue hair she couldn't help laughing "Pfft, the new color suits you."

"You guys are death meat." The statement made them shiver knowingly, hell they prefer the glacial ocean than dealing with his fist.

* * *

 **-Hey guys! I knew nothing special happened in this chapter, next one is a new island.**

 **Thank you so much for reading ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve:  
**_

 _Adolescence:  
_

The last prank Yasopp pulled on Benn dragged Kaia in punishment along with him, well she always did, but this time was different it took as much time for the sky blue color to fad from Benn's hair to stop torturing them since whenever he looked at the mirror or his reflecting on water he would snap at the two.

Kaia was at the main deck, training on the basics of swordsmanship using a wooden waster. She stood with her right and left foot across each other while the sword rose up with both hands, then she moves forward to stand on her right foot hauling the sword down, Kaia repeated the motion for hours missing lunch.

Ed brought her cup of juice that she drank in one gulp, and lucky offered some bites of his meat, which by the way was miraculous. Kaia returned to continue her practice again, her clothes were soaking sweat.

"Don't overdo it Kaia," the round shaped man said out of concern.

"That bastard is harsh on you," Ed fumed with anger clinching his hand and assuming that Benn was the one who forced her train non-stop, which was wrong.

"No Eddy he is not. I just like this training," It wasn't a lie nor the complete truth, she made sure to work out her body till the last fragment of energy on it since being exhausted help her sleep without thinking of unnecessary matters nor having nightmares "I'm sure Yasopp isn't doing any better!" She grinned _'there is nothing better than getting punished with a friend'_

"He got stuck with laundry, swapping and doing dishes for two months," Lucky stated gnawing the pile of meat he was holding.

"You should stop associating with him, he'll get you killed! And by Benn nonetheless," Ed sighed remembering how many times she get sucked in the hurricane of trouble Yasopp created.

"Hehehe no harm in little fun, beside…" She rolled the wooden sword skillfully in her hand then made it stop by setting it over her shoulders, a fruit of her constant exercises "I won't stay here long enough."

The spoken words startled the two pirates, they forget that they decided to entrust Kaia to their Captain's friend before they set sail to Shine Sekai. The girl gave the feeling that she had always being there and would always be, like she is a vital part of the crew. Before Ed or Lucky could utter anything a voice captured the trio's attention,

"LAAAAND" The pirates gathered to watch the blurry stain get closer and cloudless. Kaia wasn't showing her previous curious nor excite to see the new Island, she turned her back heading inside.

Ed and lucky traded a look before the blond asked "Where are you going?"

"I'll take a quick bath then join you," Kaia beamed at the two then dashed to the bathroom.

When she finished and wore one of Shanks shirts she headed to the deck, her supposed to be a quick bath took almost one hour, by that time they reached the land and anchored. Some pirates were discussing where they were going to spend their time, others assigned to do different chores like buying food, booze, gunpowder and such.

They anchored at the main port of the island again, a privilege Yonko earn from his title. Kaia eyed the typical town, contrary to Harpy Island the houses were concrete, the ground completely paved and the tip of trees could be seen out the village. The trice a red-haired man entered her line of vision she hurried to his side then smiled "Hey Captain,"

Benn was also there, and before Shanks greet her with the same idiotic enthusiasm the grey-haired man sighed uttering,

"You want something don't you?"

Akagami noticed it too but he was going to smooth things since she was avoiding him and he wouldn't want her to end up hating him or something.

"I want to go shopping alone,"

They took their time to register the words before Benn crossed his hands over his chest vocalizing his obvious response "No way in the four blues."

"I'LL," She said glaring daggers at Benn, who said she was even asking for permission? Once her six year's old self surfaced she would be stubborn as hell.

"No you won't," The grey-haired man bent to match his eyes level with Kaia, well not just that, since in times like this he would abandoned his serious self and allow himself to be dragged by her into a childish fight.

"Why not," Akagami uttered cutting off their little quarrel, if he had to say then the look on both their faces was priceless "Promise you won't get in trouble."

While Benn frowned, a bright smile broke over her small feature then she bobbled her face up and down "I promise!" Fearing he would change his mind she rushed toward the village as fast as she could, waving her hand "Ciao."

"Kaia," She stopped at hearing her name then darted to face Akagami who throw her a small bag of bellies, she came up with the excuse of shopping and hell everyone knew she had no cash on her "Ah! T-Thanks Shanks."

Benn watched as the girl dove further in town and her small body begun to disappear within the mass of people, he rubbed the back of his neck then muttered "Yasopp won't be pleased." Not like Benn himself was pleased.

"Why is that? After all he would be released from the ship's watching duty." Akagami cocked his head faking ignorance and Benn picked up what he was implying "Got it Captain."

The red-haired pirates roamed their separated ways while Akagami and Benn headed to a bazaar their friend own, the old geezer informed them over the den-den mushi that he has something that would definitely pick their interest, he didn't precise the thing he had so it could be a devil fruit.

Once the door opened the bell resonated, the smell of dust assaulted their noises and a certain old man greeted them with a huge smile. He prepared rum anticipating their coming, and after a while of sea rumbling Benn went straight to the main point "So Felix, about the thing you have."

"Straight as always Benn," His laugh echoed over the wooden walls "unfortunately my grandson heard of your arrival and stole it, the brat want to be a marine he hated my relationship with you pirates."

This was ill-fated news since Akagami was curious about the important thing he had but they got to meet an old friend so it was fine,

"Now, now you didn't tell him about your past?" Felix was one of the notorious pirates in Roger's era and friend of the Pirate King. The old man shook his head at Akagami's question.

"Hahaha…Don't worry it's just teenage years, **they** are just going though complex changes."

"How do you knew captain? You yourself are still early for that." Felix laughed even more at Benn's implication and Shanks pouted his cheek subconsciously confirming what just being said. "And did you just count Kaia there?"

"Well, she's growing up." That was his only explanation for her swinging mood, being kind of independent and her dramatic change of behavior. She has no parents which mean he is her guardian for now, so it's his responsibility to help her out of this, right? He was planning to talk her about it later.

Benn face palmed seen through his captain's thought _'This time he will definitely screw up.'_ Felix in the other hand was curious about the new name that rolled up in the conversation.

-Achoo- despite the warm weather Kaia sneezed, maybe as the myth said someone was talking behind her back.

After a while of wandering the streets she sighed in annoyance _'There is nothing worse than being stalked.'_ In top of it all, he seem to be the only person who believe he is invisible since almost all the people noticed him and started mumbling under their breaths. After all what would you think of a growing man walking with spyglasses, use newspaper with holes or tree's branches to hide himself?

And buying clothes was harder than ignoring Yasopp since the prices were higher than the previous island, the money Akagami gives her would be more than enough but she wanted to use the lowest amount she could managed and return the rest. A female employee told her that marines gain a profit from everything is sold in this island in exchange of protecting it and that's of course beside their own cash, in Kaia's eyes this is nothing more than a fancy way to rob people.

In the end she managed to purchase some clothes, they were kind of cheap and simple. She changed to a white shirt, red sleeveless vest, black slim trousers and she kept her crimson boots from before, Kaia based on the image of her pirates' friends.

It was early to go back to the ship so she decided to explore the forest, she promised to stay away from problems still Yasopp was stalking her thus no fears. She walked leisurely so Yasopp won't lose sight of her, along the unknown path the birds' chipper cleared her head from all the town's noises.

Kaia reached an open space with no trees, it was a cliff on the side of the island and there was a boy playing with a paper kite. He seemed to have a whole lot of fun swinging that thing between clouds using strings,

"That's look like fun," She mumbled out loud unintentionally compelling the boy out of his little world, he pulled the paper toy and expertly caught it then shifted all his attention to the little girl.

Yasopp watched as the frowning boy approached Kaia, it took him a load of restraint to stay put behind the tree promising pain if the brat touch a single strand from her hair.

The boy was couple of inches taller than Kaia, the tiny distance between the two helped her to see his face clearly. Despite the angry glare his green eyes glowed marvelously, he had brown skin and an x mark on the bottom of his left cheek. There was another cut mark on his left eyebrow, his hair was black and short. He wore an over seized blue T-shirt, a white shorts and black scandals.

"Wanna try?" he said none gently while shoving the kite over Kaia who was startled since she was expecting him at least to yell at her with those knotted brows of his.

* * *

 **Hey guys how are you? Wish you are all doing fine. :)**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews in the previous chapters and to all the lovely peoples who followed/favorited the story.**

 **Just for making some things clear:**

 **-Kaia is 13 y/o, she and Luffy share the same age which mean Ace didn't set sail just yet.**

 **-She definitely going to meet Whitebeard but that after a more couple of chapters so for readers who waiting his appearance please bear with me :'(**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter and reaching this far, feel free to review good or bad all welcomed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

 _The shattered dream:_

The two teenagers spent their time playing, Noah the boy Kaia met taught her how to make the paper kite fly, despite the stuck grimace on his face he was kind and he putted up with all Kaia's rumbling.

At first Noah was troubled by the girl's positive response, he grew used to refusal -often kids run screaming for help- due to his thug-like appearance, and even parents prevent their children from getting close to him or the other way around, in short he was shunned by almost all the islanders.

Yasopp watched from _shadows_ the two having fun, and thought that maybe a little rest from being surrounding by adults –apparently- is what Kaia needed.

Noah for an instant there let his facial expression fell into a relaxed smile and it happened the moment Kaia glanced at him "That's better," the boy looked at her puzzled then she explained "I mean your expression without you trying…to cross those," she knotted her eyebrows then pointed to it with her index.

"O-oh oh" Noah blanked twice before he understand what she meant, he looked everywhere except her while ruffling his short hair from nervousness "'z that so?" Kaia nodded chuckling.

She looked up trailing the paper kite with her blue orbs, the paper held the Jolly Roger of marines proving that the boy has an interest in them beside the combination of blue and white in his clothes, she asked to confirm if it was a mere coincident or not "So, you want to be a marine?"

As an answer he hummed but she wasn't about to let the subject fall that easily, Kaia stared at him waiting to hear more and it did the trick since he wasn't used to be the center of attention. He spoke without letting his eyes waver from the kite or rather the mark on it "I'm training to join marines, aim for the highest ranks and help wipe out those bastard pirates and protect this Island, they will respect me then I…I will be accepted."

The last part has Kaia's eyes widened, she used to be like him, a starry cat seeking warmth but after years of suffering she understands that it was wrong to set affection as a goal since ranks, wealth and fame won't get him to their hearts, it will change nothing except give them selfish reasons to approach him.

Warmth come from people who accept who you truly are, walking the rough path alongside you and pushing you forward if its needed, not from folk who fall in love with what you gained.

He pulled the paper toy stopping its motion then changed the topic "You ain't from here?"

Kaia eyed the kite in the boy's hand, she had to roll the thought on her mind and tongue before she uttered the words cautiously "No, I'm with a traveler's troupe." She wasn't scared he would do something if he knew she was with pirates, however Kaia had a whole lot of fun with the boy and in time she'll live with the red-haired pirates thus she wanted to go with no hard feelings whosever between them, beside pirates are 'sea traveler' so she wasn't completely lying, or that what she was trying to convince herself.

"Then did you get in any kind of trouble? Need help?" She certainly didn't, Kaia was wondering about the purpose of his questions then he indicated with a jerk of his head to the forest.

When she shifted her orbs to the trees recollection of the growing man watching them hit her, then she realized what Noah meant "Oh no! Just an exaggeratedly super overprotective father…" _'Guess!'_ Kaia smiled oddly struggling to appear more persuasive.

"That's worse!" He muttered scratching the back of his neck then after a while of what seemed like a deep mind consulting he dragged the girl by her wrist, Kaia didn't complain about his lack of words nor shove his hand since she marked him as a good person.

He stopped once they reached a small wooden cart, it was obviously hand built and has a sail attached to it with marine's Jolly Roger paint on it "and…?" She waited for explanation but instead received a wide smirk and green eyes glowing with mischievousness.

Yasopp knew the brat won't hurt Kaia and that they get along so he stayed rooting in his place and used his spyglasses, he gazed at the boy who was dragging a wooden cart and Kaia following behind him, curiosity took the better of him as he was wondering what they were trying to do.

Noah positioned the carriage at the top of a downhill then signaled her to hop in after he sat himself, she did as he told tagging beside him.

He pulled a covered device then yanked the piece of fabric revealing a sword, the weapon has a black scabbard ornamented with golden pattern tracing its middle from its locket till its peak, the hilt was shaped in a golden dragon's feature with blue gems embody the mythical creature eyes, Kaia was about to express her fascination about the beautiful sword when Noah used it as an oar stroking it on the ground and pushing with all his might.

The cart start descending the route picking up speed with each inch it moves, Kaia's ears detected Yasopp screaming her name. She held tight on Noah's arm and felt the forceful current of air driving her hair to float behind her and her mouth moving in the oddest ways but she managed somehow to cry "Sorrrrry!"

The boy ordered Kaia to use her weight along with his whenever they had to avoid rocks in their way, it was tiring to jump from a side to the other, and sometimes they had to crouch down to pass some low branches.

"Bastard," she spouted gritting her teeth as they almost crash into a huge rock, who's fault was it she had to do this? If she ruined it this time the red-haired pirates will definitely handcuff her, imagining she run off this in one piece that is.

"A shortcut to the town…Let's have fun!" Noah said with earsplitting voice, Kaia forgot her rage once she saw his weird yet funny face. His short hair was completely backed up, eyes were shutting tight and mouth opened in a huge missed up grin, the frown has gone and he was childishly happy like he wanted to do this with someone since a longtime ago, like a dream has became true.

She faced the front allowing the streaming air to play with her figure and screamed joyfully, consequence had to wait since it was the turn for fun besides crying over the spoiled milk is a waste.

Screaming joyfully huh? That was a couple of minutes before the cart went directly toward an edge, they both start shouting from terror and cursing a loud,

"Noah, do something you bastard!" She thought that maybe he has some kind of plan to go with, she darted to her side to see that he was closing his eyes tight and sticking both hands together above his lowered head,

"Sorry I'm busy praying for forgiveness,"

"PRAY FOR WINGS…MOROOON!" At least he should pray for something helpful and a little impossible to occur since if he's to be the cause of her death she absolutely won't forgive him. The last insult she threw him literally was the last spoken word for them on earth as they had been launched into the sky, Kaia was thrown of the cart by the wind if it wasn't for Noah who caught her hand with his free one as his other hand was clutching on his seat, if it wasn't for Noah she would be dead… _'No wait! If it wasn't for Noah this whole shit won't happen!'_

After seconds of giving a heart attack to the birds around them, gravity decided that it was time for an earth huge and God that would be a crashing bones one.

They fell heading for the town, the good news was that likely the cart didn't stomp one someone's head, the bad news beside the two teen's aching backs and the cart's destroyed sail the damn thing didn't stop moving. One of the four wheels broke and was making the wooden thing zigzagging along the road, people were running from the cart's way fearing for their dare lives,

"Noah, brakes?"

"S-Silly there is none," Why she wasn't surprised at all? Because her question was ridiculous if they had one on that damn thing they would be using it long ago, but she had to try and ask "We're lucky to survive _till now_!"

"If we were Lucky we won't move one inch by this thing," She ignored the fact that luck has nothing to do with the absence of brakes but his stupidity, and spouted a joke she only understand as Noah doesn't know who's Lucky Roo.

' _Be optimistic! Be optimistic!'_ Kaia repeated on her head.

The small wagon went toward the port, if by heavenly reasons they make it through the docks safe then they will be thrown in ocean, a little water won't hurt and the day will end well. But no, they just had to go and bump into a load of boxes and the impact threw them flying off the cart "Gives us a rest!" Kaia shouted.

They both smashed on a marine guy, apparently he was one inch from capturing pirates and the two of them has to ruin it.

Kaia get up from the ground rubbing a throbbing spot in the back of her head, Noah was still lying down with the sword in his hand whining as it seem he hit his head hard _'He_ _deserve it'_. She watched as the escaping pirates run forward, just from their backs she could tell that they were wearing peculiar clothes and a giant white _'dog?'_ with a person riding on it.

A pirate who was wearing a long orange coat and hat in the same color turned around, offering Kaia a clear view of his figure. He has a blue sky colored hair, a big red nose like of a clown, wearing red lipsticks and a paint of crossed bones over his forehead, the sketch on his hat pointed that he was the captain.

"Thanks buddies, ciao!" He spouted then stuck out his tongue to her which Kaia blanked at for a solid minute and before her brain could even register those words, the marine who they bumped into grabbed her by hair and hammered Noah in his stomach using his leg.

The boy screamed from pain under the strength of the blow, however the marine didn't remove his limp from the boy's chest instead he applied more weight to glue him to the ground.

"You helped Buggy's Brand Pirates to escape. Bear the consequence!" It was just then that she understood the point of that damn pirate's words, he was tricking the marines to think the two were scheming to help him but was the marines that klutz to believe him?

"We didn't mean it, beside Noah wants to be marine why would he do that!" Kaia fidget trying her best to free herself from his clutch but her hair was styled in a braid and that wasn't helping in anyway.

"A trash wants to be a marine what a joke!" The grip on her locks tightened, he jerked her head back earning a scream then he started laughing.

"Sir, the kid is one of the islanders," One of the marines on the backside spouted in a hint of refusal he tried to conceal, nevertheless his words seemed to get the opposite purpose.

The naval officer beat Noah a second time causing him to cough blood then deadpanned "He is Felix's grandson!"

Kaia glanced at the town's people, they were whispering among themselves, it was obvious that none of them was thinking of aiding the boy and the last sentence made the marine in the backside bite his tongue and said no more.

' _Who is Felix?'_ Her orbs found Noah, he was helplessly under the foot of the marine, pinned to the ground and blood staining his forlorn face. She wondered about what hurts more was it the blows he received or the fact that his dreams is crashing by one he took as an example, a marine he wished to be like.

" _I'm training to join marines, aim for the highest ranks and help wipe out those bastard pirates and protect this Island, they will respect me then I…I will be accepted."_ She remembered as he said the words, his green eyes were shining with eagerness, zeal and haste.

Her hand was moving toward her pocket, the act of grabbing her dagger in those situations turned to be instinctive _'Sorry Shanks I couldn't keep my promise.'_

* * *

Buggy's pirates were dashing toward their ship cheerfully, they just get away from marines without as much as finger lift and in top of it all they found a treasure map. The day was tending to end in the best state they could imagine, with a banquet of course. The blue-haired captain was grinning from ear to the other and chuckling now and then, who thought sky would rain brats to help him? He was the luckiest, even heaven sided with him.

While running Buggy addressed the beast tamer, he was impatient to see their next destination where the treasure would be waiting for his majesty "Mohji hand me the map."

The pirate was startled, he looked at his captain then Richie the lion he was riding. The pet shook his head in ignorance then Mohji gave his answer "I don't have it Cap'tain."

Buggy darted to his right side where his dark green-haired follow was running, using his devil fruit power he attached his hand and sent it in front of the pirate "Cabaji, the fucking map."

Cabaji shook his head and added "You didn't give it to me Captain."

He rooted in his spot, started searching his coat, pant and sash but all goes in vain. His eyes' shape rounded, his mouth drew a stiffened smile and has a running nose for minutes as he stared at his crew who was waiting for his instruction to move. And if you ask then the great Buggy the clown wasn't about to make fool out of himself and tell them he couldn't safeguard a damn paper, he sniffled and regained his composer.

He pointed to his crew with his index "Men we are going back," after he spouted the order he start laughing like a madman, that's right! He is the captain and no need for him to give any explanation. Then the whispers between the pirates started,

"The captain is worried about the two brats."

"That's right! They help us and captain doesn't like to owe anything."

"He don't want to show it,"

"We're touched."The majority of them has tears in the corner of their eyes then they shouted in agreement to their captain's command "AYE CAP'TAIN" making Buggy burst in laugh once again.

Mohji and Cabaji traded a look then they both shrugged.

* * *

 **Hey lovely people! Wish you're doing fine and kicking asses in your own fights up there (:p)**

 **Well, here it is the new chapter and Buggy included. He is one of my favorite antagonist characters in One piece, -beside the fact that I'm a tall-hair maniac *_*- (Our little secret Okay?) His funny personality is refreshing.**

 **Next Chapter you'll see more of him in a fight alongside Kaia and Noah vs. marines. Oh and did you managed to know the thing Felix was going to show Akagami?**

 **Sorry for the pretty late explanation about the swinging mood of Kaia I'll clarify it all in the next Chapter, Promise.**

 **Don't forget to review, good or bad all welcomed.**

 **Thanks for reading, by till next chapy. :)  
**


End file.
